Answers to life
by BingerKat
Summary: After traveling the world for four months, two best friends find themselves at Palm Springs. Things begin to change with a change encounter with BTR. Soon the guys find themselves all falling for the girls.   James/Oc, Kendall/Oc Carlos/oc Logan/Oc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or any of the regular characters except for my own three new ones.**

**Please no flaming; this is my first. Thank you fellow author Jamesmaslowfan07 for helping me with this story. **

Prologue- Kat stared angrily at the back of Brittany. Just as she was about to hit Brittany in the back, Kendall and James stepped in to stop her.

"Let me go!" Kat roared in Kendall's face. He shook his head and nodded for Carlos to open the living room door. Kendall and Kat proceeded outside as he and James kept a good grip on her.

As soon the door closed, Kat spun around and trapped Kendall under her arm. "Why did you stop me?"

James shook his head sadly. "We stopped you from making a horrible mistake."

Kat then turned her glare on James the pretty boy. "Why would it be a horrible mistake, I mean she's been hit by me plenty of times!"

The two boys looked at each other sadly. Kendall's face however grew angry as he remembered the situation at hand. He spun out of Kat's grasp as he growled.

"You've been hitting her?" Kat nodded. "Yea of course. She's use to it and besides it doesn't really hurt her."

James snapped at Kat then. "Yes it does, the illness hurts her!"

Kat looked confused at James. "Illness?"

She watched as the two boys glanced back at each guiltily.

"What Illness!" she repeated more harshly.

Kendall after calming down spoke. "Kat I'm so sorry but Brittany has…. Brittany has cancer..."

**Please review! If I don't have any reviews, I won't continue with this story because I will fill like people don't enjoy it and don't like it. **


	2. Chapter One: The Fight Begins

**Note:** I do **NOT** own BTR…

**Note2:** BUT I DO OWN Kat and Brittany.

Chapter One: The Fight Begins

Two girls sitting in a cab. One is a 5' black shaggy hair and looks Emo. Wearing all black , long selves , and panes, with converse. The other one is the total opuset. 5' 8", blond, and wearing color. A tank top (orange), short to the knee (red), black converse to her knee, with width frame sun glass, and with a hat.

"Brittany?" ask the blond. "Are you sour that you want to see them?"

"Yes… How much longer?" said looking out the window.

"Umm…." Then looks out the window.

"We're here. That will be $62.15." said the cab man. Both girls and then the man got out, walking to the back of the cab.

"Here you go, keep the change." Said the blond, giving the money to the man.

The man started pulling out all the bags out of the trunk. Just two pulling travel bags and one duffel bag.

Each girl grabbed a bag and the blond toke the duffel bag and put it around her. Then both girls walked in to the Palmwoods.

"Welcome to the Palmwoods." Said a rounded man. "You must be Miss Tinpten." Pointing to the blond.

"No it's her." Pointing to Brittany. "No you right. But don't call me that."

"Kat can I go to the pool?" ask Brittany

"Yeah. Give me your bag."

"Here." Puts the bag next to Kat's legs.

_ Over to Brittany _

She put her head phones in and stared playing one of her favorite songs. Walking by the pool and everyone looked up and then started to talk about her. Then she falls.

"Whose helmet is this?" she yelled.

"Oh, we been looking for that stupid helmet all day. Now we can go and play." James said playfully.

"No it's 'we have been' not 'we been'." Said Brittany

"Thank you so much for finding it." Said Carlos.

"Yeah, now my arm could be broken!"As Brittany glared at the four guys.

"Oh you should know by now that your arm is not broken, your wrist bite be twisted ." said Kat coming from the shaded.

"Why did it take you so long to come out here?" looking over at Kat and now Kat is kneeing down by Brittany.

"You know I had to one, sine in, and two, put our stuff in the room." Looking up at Brittany then down ather arm. "What happen? No wait, I bet you tripped on air again." Giving an evil smirk to only were Brittany can see.

"NO!" she blushed. "I tripped on that helmet."

"What helmet? There is no helmet." Now getting up.

"What, it was just right there."

"I'm sorry for my friend." Talking to the guys. "Wait. Why is there three…" looks down at Brittany "Stay away from her!" Yelling at Logen.

"What? No, I can help her."

"No. You're not a doctor. I am for this one." Pointing to Brittany.

"What no you're not." Standing up.

"Yes I am!"

"Don't lie, Kat." Everyone looks down at Brittany.

"Kay." As Kat sighed.

"So I was right." Logen potting at Kat.

"Watch yourself." As Kat looks over. "If I was you. I would be watching my back." Moving her face closer to his making him bined back at each word said. (He is so scared right now.) "So you can fix her." Moves back like nothing happened.

Then he starts to bandage up Brittany's wrist.

"Here some pills to take." Handing Brittany two pills.

"Thanks Kat." Taking the pills and swolling them.

"So how do you feeling?" asked Kat.

"Oh I feel a ho–"falls out.

"What were those pills?" asked Kandoll

"Sleeping pills. Why?"

"Because…"

"Yeah, nothing." Looks down. "Can you guys help me out with something?"

"Yeah. What?" Carlos and James.

"With what?" Kandoll and Logen.

"To move her to our room." Looks up. "So will you guys do it?"

They pick her up and start going up to the room.

"Here we are." Opens the door. "This way." Going to a room with a bed. "Thanks again."

As everyone walks out and Kat shouts the door.

"You guys want a drink?" ask Kat

"What is there?" ask Kendoll

"There is water, milk, soda, and juice."

"Water." James.

"Juice." Logen.

"Soda." Carlos.

"And for you, Kendoll?"

"Water… how do you know my name?" ask Kendoll

"I know all your names." Giving everyone what they wanted. "And I'm not a 'fan girl'. But my friend is."

"What?" James and Carlos.

"Yeah. I'm no one's 'fan girl'." Gits out a botel of Dr. Pepper. And walks to the room that Brittany is in.

_Back to B.T.R._

As Kat starts to wake out of the room Brittany, that she's in. But stopped when she haerd the guys started talking.

"Kat is so cute, I'm going to ask her out." Said Logen.

Kat blushed.

"No I'm going to ask her out." Said Carlos.

"I like her friend." Said Kendoll.

"Hey, not if I ask her first." Said James.

Kat started waking again. Stays looking down at the flower until she gets in front of the guys.

"Is she all right?" Asked Kendoll and James at the same time.

"Yeah, she will. Where is your apartment?"

"It's right next door." Said Logen before he rellised what he said.

"Which one?"

"J2." Said Logen. "What… we have to go. Come on guys." Getting up.

"What?" Said the other three.

They all got up and left.

"Come again."

Brittany walk in to the room.

" I have the crazy dream."

"That you fell and meet Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah. How di…"

"Because you did." Thinking about what the guys said.

"W-W-Wh-Wh-W-Wh-Wh-WHAT?"

" Yeah you meet them. But not for long." Looking over to her friend. "And they cared you here."

"Did James?"

"Yes, they all did."

"No… Did you talk to them?"

"Yes, and I told James that you love him and you know everything about him."

"What? REALLY?"

"No." Smiling at her best friend.

_Back to the guys (from when they left)_

"Why did we have to go Logen?" Asked James

"It better not be that your jales of me." Said Carlos

"What just happen?" Asked Kendoll

"Okay. I was talking to Kat." Logen started.

"Don't tell me that you asked her out already." Said Carlos

"No it not that." Said Logen getting back. "Did anyone realize that we live right next to them." Pointing it out.

"Oh." The other three said at the same time.


	3. Chapter Two: Who is this?

**Note:** I do **NOT** own BTR…

**Note2:** BUT I DO OWN Kat and Brittany

Chapter Two: Who is this?

The next week every time the Big Time Rust ran in to Brittany and Kat or the other way around. Someone runs out of the room or 'pool'. Like when Brittany and Kat were in the lobby and the guys walked in and the two groups looked at each other and Kat and Brittany ran to the elevators and ran to their room. Or when the girls were out by the pool the guys came out and took one look and went right back in.

"How much longer?" asked Brittany sitting on the couch.

"I don't know… Guess who is flying in to see us." Said Kat look in the kitchen.

"Is it Dylan?" Looking over to see her friends face.

"Yes." Looking over. "And you know how long he is going to stay this time?"

"No."

"Guess."

"A week."

"No, he is going to be living with us."

"What no way."

"Yeah, and he is getting the room right next to mine."

"Yeah that make scents."

"Hey! It's not like we can date and get married."

"Yeah yeah. The hole blood thing. But I can."

"No, because your more like a sister then a best friend." Now hugging Brittany.

"Yeah I know." Hugging back. "You love him way more than I do."

"What are you getting at?" Taking a step back.

"Oh nothing. So when is he coming?" Sitting back down.

"Later today."

"Nice… what? Today?" looks over.

"Yeah. He didn't tell me until today. So we are as in the same amount of darkness."

"So what time?"

"About four. That's what he said. I'm thinking about five to six. You know how he is."

_Over to B.T.R._

"So why are we running from the girls that we like and why are they running from us?" Asked Kendall

"I don't know, and I know a lot of things." Said Logan

"I hope no one is seeing Brittany." Said James

"Same for Kat." Said Carlos

"Wait. Doesn't Kat look like someone?" asked Logen

"Yes. Katie Tinpten. Right?" Said James

"No I think she looks more like Kesha." Said Kedoll playfully.

"NO! She does look a whole lot like Katie Tinpten. Look!" Carlso exlamed. And the three guys ran over to the lab top to see a girl in a paper.

"What does the paper say?" Asked James (the words were to small for him to read).

"It said that Katie, is fifteen." Skerols down a little. "And her family dead in a fire four mones ago. And now she is this fames, rich, girl." Said Carlso

"And no one can find her." Said Logen loking over. "And if you do call this number."

"What's the number?" Asked Kendoll

"It's 234-555-8920." Then looks up. "I wouldn't call that." Said Logen

"Why?" Asked Kendoll

"You don't know who that is." Said Carlso

"And there must be a reason why she doesn't want to be found." Said Logen

"Just call it." Said James

"Hello?" Asked a old man on the cell phone (on speker)`

"Oh sorry. We think we found Katie Tinpten. In Las Angle's at the Polm wood's." Said Kendoll

"What day did she get there?" Asked the man on the phone.

"About a week ago." Said Logen

"Is there another person with her?" man on phone

"Yes a girl." Said Carlso

"Her name?" phone

"Brittany." Said James

"Thanks for your call." The man on the phone and hung up.

"Okay that was weird." Said James

_Back to Kat and Brittany_

"Kat. Hey Kat. Hey you there?" asked Brittany

"Yeah, I don't think I'm sick. But I'm going to go rest." Walking form the pool to her room.

"Kay, becefull and I'll be up there soon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" walking away.

_Over to Kat_

Kat starts to wake out of the elevator, and see that the guys (B.T.R.) are outside in the hall. Kat then looks down at the grown and starts to walk until she got to the guys . She can tell by the way they are acting that they did something wrong. She walked passed them and to her door and walked in.

_Over to B.T.R._

"Man that was clous." Said James.

"Are we going to ask her if she is Katie?" asked Logen

"No. We should ask Brittany." said Carlos

"What? Why Brittany? Kat mite tell us." Said Kendoll

Then a guy came off the elevator and walked past the guys and knocked on Kat and Brittany's door. Kat then opened the door and the man whet in.

"Who was that?" Asked Logen

"I HOPE it's not Kat's boyfriend." Said Carlos

"Me too." Said Logen

"I hope it's NOT Brittany's boyfriend." Said James

"We just need to cool down and found out who he is." Said Kendoll

Now Kat and the man that just went in came out, arm in arm. Kat wearing black Japanese silk shirt and black pants with blood red roses on them (down at the bottom going up and more on the right leg all the way up the knee) then the left (hale way up to the knee). Her hair up in a bun with four chop sticks. And blood red highs. Then the man; wearing what he went in. Blue jeans with black converse, and a red coaled short.

When the elevator doors closed with them inside.

"NOOOO! She can be dating him!" Yelled Carlos and Logen at the same time.

"Good it's not Bittany's" said James.

"Back he still can you know how girls can be about boys. And didn't you guys see the bag he had with him?" Ask Kendoll

"Do you think we sould follow them?' Ask Carlos

"Yeah go in to two gropes." Said James

"And we will uows our cells to keep in contact," said Logen

"Carlos and Logen, with follow Kat and the guy. And James and I will follow Brittany, and will say whats happening every thirty mines." Said Kendoll

"Okay lets go before we loss them." Said Logen


End file.
